Escapades with time machines
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Jason and Sam meet technology! What could possibly go wrong? Those are some famous last words. Jason and OC. Romance if you squint.


I own nothing!

Sam has just learned a valuable lesson. If confronted with a big red button. Run like hell. Jason and Sam were lost. Big time. Jason was trying to figure out where they were. While Sam tried to figure out when they were. Both their questions were answered when a solider wearing union blue ran past them. "Well I've got U.S." Jason said. "And I have Civil war," Sam replied. "Well lets try to fix this mess," Sam said in an annoyed fashion. Jason shifted nervously " I can't, the machine is out of power,". At this Sam seriously considered punching Jason in the face. Taking all calming breath she shakily asked " Is there another way out?" . Jason thought for a moment "Can you make a portal?" . Sam thought it over " I could but I used my powers before we came so not for a few days," . Jason kicked a rock and then jumped back hopping on one foot. "Ow! Ow! Smog! Ow!". Sam found this hilarious." Careful city boy. And what the hell does smog mean?" Sam asked chuckling. Jason glared "We're both from Gotham.". Sam gave him a dismissive wave "Ivy took me out of the city for a few years," Jason sighed scanning the area "Well we might as well start walking,". After walking about a mile in silence Sam asked " I remember when you were a hero. Why did you come to my side?" Jason looked at the ground " My adoptive Family thought killing mass murderers and taking over criminal empires was evil. So I tried stealing and it was so much fun I couldn't stop,". Sam nodded sadly " you were robin weren't you,". It wasn't a question. It was a statement that she didn't want to be true. Jason stopped walking and looked at her "How did you know that!?" . Now it was Shadows turn to feel uncomfortable " Remember that kid the joker made a sidekick for like a week?" "Yeah…Wait that was you!?" . Sam laughed nervously "Yeah that was me,". They walked in silence once again. After a while Jason cleared his throat and said "I'm Sorry I broke your wrist,". "It's OK," Sam said sadly. Jason suddenly realized something and maneuvered himself in front of Sam. "You kissed me!" he yelled. "Well I was trying to give my boss time to get away. And in my experience that was the best way to distract a pre-adolescent boy," Jason started laughing " Bats was so mad. I practically floated around the bat cave for a week. He was sure you had poisoned me.". They stopped talking to focus on the town coming into view. They stopped at a sign that read 'Welcome to Gettysburg Pennsylvania'. Sam's eyes lit up when she stepped into the local store to buy (yes buy) time appropriate clothing. She met Jason behind the store handing him the clothes " Jason! The speech its happening tomorrow! Can we go?" Jason banged his head against the building he had previously been leaning on "Can I stop you?" he asked without much hope. "Nope. Get dressed.". To Jason's surprise she immediately took of her shirt. "You wear your uniform under your clothes?" Jason asked. "Would I be taking off said clothes if I wasn't " Sam snapped back. Sam pulled the dress on over her head and then put on a coat. They managed to secure a hotel room as Mr. and Mrs. Jones. The next day they were in the crowd when these words were spoken 'Four Score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But in a larger sense we can not dedicate- can not consecrate - can not hallow this ground - this ground. The brave men both living and dead, who struggled here have consecrated it far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what is said here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is for us rather to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us- that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last measure of devotion that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain - that this nation under G-d , shall have a new birth of freedom- and that government of the people, by the people, for the people shall not perish from this earth.' Crying Sam opened the portal that would take them home. And if she had a picture of Abraham Lincoln on her digital camera no one would ever be the wiser.

Read Review and Revere!


End file.
